


Lovers quarrel

by Butterlamp



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boys locker room - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Walex - Freeform, chalex - Freeform, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: Winston Williams gets jealous and tries to ruin Chalex.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Charlie st George/Alex standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week after the lockdown and news of Charlie and Alex’s kiss had spread throughout the school. The tapes crew and the jocks were happy the two had started dating but Winston Williams wasn’t, Winston was down right jealous. “Hey Alex could I talk to you ?” Winston asked and Alex had reluctantly said yes. “So I wanted to ask you about the lockdown and-“ Alex cut him off “ If your asking about whether I’m dating Charlie the answer’s yes” Winston slowly asked “ Why him ?” “Well Winston he didn’t lie about who he was and his intentions!” Alex said sarcastically. “Alex please I never meant to hurt you- “But you did Winston you did!” Alex says tears in his eyes. Winston seizing the moment grabs Alex and pulls him in for a kiss. Alex turns bright red “ What the fuck Winston?!” Alex’s says pushing the other boy away and storming out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Alex clearly couldn’t see Charlie was no good for him, Winston should show him. So Winston decided to pay a visit to Charlie. 

Entering the locker room after football practice Winston saw Charlie changing clothes looking the jock the up and down. Charlie had a nice body a defined chest with a dusting of light brown hair spread across it and large biceps and smooth claves. Winston shook his head reorienting himself he was here to gawk he was here to win Alex back. Walking up to Charlie a firm hand on Winston’s back caused him to spin around to his surprise it was Zach Dempsey . “Um hi Zach” Winston said taken a back “um hi Winston what are you doing here?” Zach inquired. Thinking quickly Winston said “I came to talk to Diego about our talk during the lockdown” “Dude what the fuck I told you that in confidence” Zach said shocked “Listen I’m willing to keep quiet about it but you’ll have to do something” “fine what do you want me to do Winston?”

Zach angrily retorted “I want Alex back so I want you to go over to Charlie and make sure he never talks to Alex again” Zach’s face turned to a prefect cross of shock and anger “No Winston go to hell ! And if you ever cared about Alex you’d let him be happy!” Zach said while slamming his fist into the wall leaving a sizable dent. Winston decided to retreat and try again later.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about three days since Winston encounter with Zach. Though Zach had detoured him for a while he was ready to try again for Alex’s heart. This time he would confront Charlie himself. Winston slipped an a note saying to meet him at Monte’s later alone. Winston didn’t have to wait long “hi Winston so what did you want to talk about ?“   
Charlie asked. “Well Charlie I’m not sure how to tell you this but Alex and I have been seeing each other and he wasn’t sure how to tell you” Winston watched Charlie’s eyes widen but a flash of skepticism came over his face “I’m sorry Winston but I don’t believe you” Charlie said “Oh” Winston replied pulling a photograph of Alex and him kissing and handing it to Charlie. Charlie felt his windpipe tighten and lip quiver“ I’m sorry Winston i-I gotta go now!” stammered Charlie as he began walking a voice stopped him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Charlie, Tyler and me we’re going to see a movie and- Winston why are you- Jesus Christ! are your serious ?!” Alex exclaimed. “Alex it’s good to see you” said Winston “ Hi Alex um I’m going to get going” Charlie whimpered “What Charlie you don’t have to go!” says Alex “But I don’t want to be a third wheel or something “ Charlie says to Alex who replies with” third wheel ? What are you talking about?” Alex the pauses and shoots Winston a cold glare. “Well Alex I was just trying to look out for you best interests” Winston replies. “Winston!” Alex says sharply “What your doing is seriously not okay and what your doing is the opposite of attractive.”   
“But Alex please I love you” said Winston and Alex’s expression changed “ sigh... Winston you think you love but you don’t- “But I do Alex “ Winston responds “Winston you’re putting me and my friends through hell!”says Alex “But they don’t have to be your friends Alex!” Winston retorts. “Do you know how fucking ridiculous you sound- Charlie cuts the two of them off “Listen Winston I can tell you want to do the right thing so let me tell you something love shouldn’t have to hurt this much and it looks like you’re hurting Alex.” The semi smirk disappears from Winston’s face as he solemnly says “Oh wow I guess I didn’t think of it like that um bye Alex and I’m sorry.” Once Winston left the coffee shop Charlie pulls Alex in for a kiss and Alex whispers in his ear “my hero❣️”


End file.
